The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches to accomplishing various tasks.
Typically, games are created for entertainment purposes involving trivia information or games are focused on particularized subjects. Currently, there exists a need for a game that challenges players with non-trivia information from a broad range of topics that may be educational, valuable, and useful for everyday life.